1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for the adjustable support and selective positioning of a high pressure spray nozzle intended to deliver cleaning liquid to the coils of large industrial size air conditioning assemblies of the type associated with large buildings, such as airports, convention centers, sports arenas, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning facilities for large indoor areas such as airports, assembly halls, sports arenas, commercial buildings, theatres, etc. involve the use of extremely large cooling coils generally defined by a plurality of aluminum fins disposed in immediate adjacent side-by-side relation to one another. The continued use of such air conditioning facilities over a prolonged period of time naturally involves periodic cleaning and like maintenance to ensure that the air conditioning facility work at peek efficiency. This prolonged, continued use requires constant maintenance of the air conditioning facility in order to maintain efficient operation. One specific task which needs to be done during the regular maintenance of these air conditioning facilities is the cleaning of the fin-type coils. However, the cleaning of these coils is no easy task and presents a number of well-recognized problems. To clean the coils, typically a high-pressure spray nozzle issuing water or applicable cleaning fluid is directed at the coils in order to remove any accumulated dust, dirt, and other substances from between the fin-like configurations. Thus, it is necessary that the cleaning liquid spray outwardly from the spray nozzle under significantly high pressure in order that it can penetrate through the rather narrow, confined areas between the coils. One common problem associated with the coil cleaning is the manipulation and maintenance of the spray nozzle so as to efficiently reach all portions of the coils to be cleaned. Because the coils are usually located in a confined, difficult to reach area, it is extremely difficult for personnel operating and handling the spray nozzle to remain in position for any prolonged period of time. Adding to the harsh environmental condition in which such spray nozzles must operate is the fact that frequently the coils are cleaned by liquid and/or steam at dangerously high temperatures. Accordingly, there is an obvious need for a support and positioning assembly capable of positioning the high pressure nozzle in a preferred position and location relative to their impingement of cleaning fluid directly on the coils to be cleaned in such a manner which allows a spray nozzle to be easily adjusted so as to effectively clean all areas of the coil. Such a support assembly for use with high pressure spray nozzles would thereby eliminate the need for personnel to physically handle the cleaning equipment during cleaning and further eliminating the need to remain in the cleaning area for any prolonged period of time.
There are numerous types of structures in the prior art designed to hold various types of spray nozzles. The majority of these support assemblies are directed to the positioning and maintaining of a garden hose type structure for the watering of lawns or like ground service areas. Such U.S. Pat. Nos. include 807,184; 684,220; 916,255; 1,590,910; 2,031,278; 2,045,336; and 3,645,484. It should be emphasized that the structures disclosed in the above-noted patents are presented as being representative only of prior art development and none of the assemblies in these patents are believed to perform the function, service, and utility of a preferred support assembly which is necessary to maintain a high pressure spray nozzle in direct cleaning relation to fin type air conditioning coils.